Just like a trophy
by dramababe16
Summary: Letty overhears a conversation between Dom and Vince about Dom's perfect girl.
1. Just like a trophy

**A/N: This a one shot for now but I'll probably get another spontaneous idea at two in the morning so you never know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fast and furious franchise.**

**Just like a trophy.**

Letty tiptoed into the Toretto's garage, with a water gun in hand. She could hear Vince and Dom talking. Dom was over the hood while Vimce was leaned in the corner nursing a beer bottle. She had every intention to spray them and get back at them for pelting her with water balloons last week. But she stopped in her tracks when she heard an interesting conversation between Dom and Vince.

"Never, I'll only settle down when I find the right girl."

"Are you kidding me, you have the selection of half the girls in L.A. You're telling me you haven't found any girls you like?"

"Nope, those girls aren't who I'm gonna bring home to meet my dad or let them drive my car."

"Well then enlighten me brah, what is Dom's perfect girl."

Letty almost lost it as she set the water gun down and sat down behind the wall to listen. It was no secret that she had liked Dom but nobody took it seriously, she was only 16 years old. Everyone thought it would go away over time but Letty knew it was different.

"Well, she has to be hot obviously. I'm not into blondes, I prefer girls with dark hair. She has to have a sense of humor, has to be athletic, and most definitely has to know her way around an engine. Not because I'm picky but because it's such a big part of my life, we'd have almost nothing to talk about if she isn't into cars. Also I need her to be down to earth and humble, someone I can just sit, enjoy a corona with and talk to. She must get along with my family, she has to be a challenge, someone I have to wrok for. She has to be someone I'm proud to be seen with... Just like a trophy. Find me a girl with all of that and I'll settle down."

"Dude..." Vince snickered. "You just described Letty perfectly."

"What...no Letty...are you kidding me? Letty is one of the guys. "

"Come on man, Letty hasn't been one of the guys since last summer...if you know what I mean." She blushed behind the wall before making a mental note to wear turtle necks around Vince.

"Nah man, I can't go with Letty. I'd break her heart and I could never do that to her."

"How you so sure you'd break her heart?"

"Because, she deserves more than me."

"You're crazy bro, Let is your perfect girl. She's hot with dark hair. Has a sense of humor just last week we ambushed her with water ballons she was totally game. She 's on her school's baskettball team not to mention I don't let her win when we're wrestling she really kicks my ass. I don't even have to tell you that she knows engines like the back of her hand. Last night you snuck her into your room and gave her her first beer, you two talked all night. Mia looks up to her, your pop worships the ground she walks on. You know Letty, imagine how much crap you gotta do just to take her on a date. She's going to be queen of the streets man, you know that. You'll be proud to be seen with her... She'll be..."

"Just like a trophy." Dom said with a smug grin like the idea had just hit him like a ton of bricks.

Letty melted into goo with a wide grin she'd swore would be permanent. As much as she wanted to gloat in Dom's epiphany she had a reprisal to take of. As she made her presence know, water gun in hand, finger on the trigger. She basked in the split second that comoplete terror flashed over their faces as she sprayed them with ice cold water.

**XO**


	2. Lost in translation

**Just like a trophy.**

**Chapter two- Lost in translation.**

Dom walked upstairs with a towel around his shoulders. He was still drying off from Letty's brutal assault on him and Vince with her water gun. Letty was probably the only sixteen year old girl who still had and used a water gun. He passed by Mia's room and stopped when he heard an interesting conversation.

"Spill your guts Letty, I want every detail."

"Mia! You're not going to let me relive that are you?" He smirked when he heard Letty's voice. He found it unique and extremely sexy.

"Damn right, I mean I may decide to you know…do it too one day. So I wanna know…come on tell me." Dom didn't like where the conversation was going. He was not ready for Letty to be having …relations…well with anybody but him.

"Okay fine, well I was super nervous but he was so cool. He told me to take my time and let him know when I was ready. I was such a girl Mi, I almost fled like twice. But you know I realized that a lot of people did it already so it wasn't a big deal. He was gentle at first." Dom grimaced at the idea of someone's else hands on Letty. His Letty, well she didn't belong to him just yet but he was working on it.

"Yeah…" Mia prompted.

"Then he just pushed it in. It hurt like hell for a while…I'm actually still sore and really sensitive down there."

"Oh my gosh, does Dom know?"

"Are you kidding me, he'd freak out."

"Letty stop kidding yourself, he'd think it's totally hot."

"You think so, I'm thinking about doing it again, maybe in another place. Somewhere more exotic…you know…I could use my tongue."

Dom had had enough after Letty words. How dare another man do the her, and how dare she like it and want to do it again.

"What the hell Letty?"

"What?" she rolled off on Mia's bed and stared at him.

Mia could sense that another of Letty and Dom's epic fights were about to break out. Those two had been channeling their sexual tension in the most annoying ways.

"Take it outside guys." Mia grunted before she buried her head in a text book.

Letty followed Dom to his room and shot the door with her bare foot.

"I respected you Letty, because I thought you were different from other girls."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard what you and Mia were talking about."

"Oh!" she said as she ran her hands through her tangled hair. She avoided his gaze and felt naked under his boring eyes.

"Oh? That's all you have to say to me?" Dom got angrier by minute as the image of someone else being with Letty. Taking her innocence away, he was in no way okay with that.

"Dom calm down, it's just a piercing." Dom froze as the words escaped her lips softly.

"What?"

Letty smirked and lifted her tank to reveal a belly button ring.

"You got a piercing…geez Letty you scared the shit out of me I thought you'd…"

Letty arched an eyebrow when Dom trailed off.

"What you'd think I did… have sex?" she chuckled at her words but frowned when she saw Dom wasn't laughing.

"Dominic," he knew he was in trouble when he heard her use his first name. "Were you jealous?" her friendly smirk took a sexy turn as she approached him. "Don't worry, I'm gonna think long and hard before I give my body to anyone." She almost purred in his ear before leaving his room.

**XO**


	3. Drunk off you

**A/N: Letty and Dom con each other, it was really fun to write. I imagine that they danced around each other a lot before they got together.**

**Just like a trophy. **

**Chapter three- Drunk off you.**

The Toretto's were having another one of their epic parties, there was loud music and plenty of alcohol to around. Dom navigated himself through the mass of people in his house searching for Letty. He wasn't done familiarizing himself with the leather skirt she was wearing. He had peeked her earlier in the night and it was now a little past one a.m. He looked in the kitchen and found Mia sitting on the counter with Vince next to her.

"She's upstairs Romeo." He shot his head toward his sister and Vince. Both wore grins behind beer bottles which he took from Mia's hand before glaring at her.

"Don't decide you wanna be with her and then change your mind."

Dom ignored Mia's words and walked upstairs. He checked Mia's room and the bathroom before he gave up looking for her and retired to his room. Standing on his bed was his prize clad in a short leather mini and a black crop top. Her navel ring hunting him as she walked the lengths of his bed and back continuously. He watched her sagged shoulders and the sway of her steps, her raven hair hung in her face obstructing him from her view.

"You having fun there?" Her head shot up to his voice and she almost the lost grip on the beer bottle in her hands.

"I was waiting for you." The huskiness of her voice made Dom debate whether or not he should just take her right then.

"Why?"

She stopped moving and stood at the edge of his bed.

"Cause...I'm just drunk enough tonight."

She kicked one foot off the bed and almost stumbled off just as Dom rushed to her side, his arms were around her waist in seconds.

"Letty be careful."

"Why Dom, you caught me, you're always there." He smiled for a second before he remembered she was drunk, she probably didn't know what she was saying but still heard sincerity in her voice.  
He set her on floor and sat beside her as they both leaned on his bed.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She snickered a little and downed the rest of her beer in one gulp.

"Letty you're drunk, you probably won't remember this in the morning."

"Half right, I am drunk, I'll give you that. Drunk off you loverboy."

She poked his nose and straddled his legs. Her skirt riding dangerously high on her thighs.

"Letty...don't start something you can't finish." He groaned as she gently rubbed her center over his swollen groin.

"Come on Dom, this is a party." She kissed his jaw then trailed warm kisses down his neck. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Uh...Letty you're killing me here, you'd regret this in the morning trust me we need to stop this."

Letty groaned and tightened her legs over him.

"I'll stop under one condition." She said into his ear as she placed a kiss under his ear. That just about did it for him and he shook her off him. She was lying on her back on his bedroom floor.

"What's up your pants Toretto. Don't you want me Dom? Cuz word around the engine is that I'm your perfect girl."

"Ah...so you heard me and Vince talking huh."

She shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered

"It's not the right time Let, you're only sixteen."

"Well," she got up off his floor and walked to the side of his bed before slipping under his covers. She lay horizontally making it impossible for Dom to fit.

"Maybe when it's the right time for you I won't be there. Night Dom."

"Letty wouldn't you be more comfortable in your own bed." He got up and looked down at her. "Not that I mind having you in my bed." He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, night Letty." He kissed her neck and smiled as she nuzzled the pillow a euphoric 'mmm' escaped her lips.

He went to clear out his guests and ensure Mia was safely in her room. He returned to his room almost three in the morning and slid in beside her. She was fast asleep, hair tangled; legs sprawled out hands flailed across the bed. Too exhausted to convince himself that sleeping 'with' Letty was a bad idea, he fell asleep within minutes.

**_-XO-XO-XO-XO-_**

It was midday when Letty woke up. Alarmed by the hand slung around her waist her reflexes reacted before she realized it was Dom. She kicked him off the bed and heard him curse.

"Dom I'm so sorry, I forgot I was in your bed."

"Apologize to my spleen." He held his midsection as he got up. Letty admired his exposed abs but Dom was in too much pain to be cocky.

"I'm gonna go."

"So last night..."

"I wasn't drunk you know."

"I know."

"How'd you know?"

"How many times have we gotten wasted in this very room? You're an angry drunk not a happy drunk."

"Oh, so if you knew I wasn't drunk then why did you stop me?" Letty caressed the back of his head as her eyes devoured him.

"Uh...I was just playing along."

"Shame, we could have had some fun." Letty tiptoed so she was merely inches from his face. Her eyes never left his lips.

"Oh well," she took a couple steps back as Dom tried to control himself.

"I'll see you later Dom."

"Fine, Letty you wanna play? Game on!"

"Whatever you say."

**_A/N: Next chapter is going to be fun, let's just say Dom doesn't bluff. Thanks for reading._**

**_XO_**


	4. In the doorway of my bedroom

**Just like a trophy.**

**Chapter four- In the doorway of my bedroom.**

Letty avoided Dom like a plague for the rest of the day which was easy because she actually had a house to retire too. She spent the day cleaning a clean house and took an unusually long shower. When she got out she found her bedroom door open. Dom sat with his head propped up on his hands on her bed, he basked in her scent. When he saw her Letty could feel her skin sizzle. She pulled her towel closer to her body and stood in her doorway waiting for him to leave.

"What are you doing here Dom?"

"I thought I'd return the favor." He rolled over in her bed and blatantly smelled her pillow.

"Haha very funny, now leave so I can get dressed!"

"I think you look fine with just that towel."

Letty could feel the quiver of her lips as Dom approached her.  
She knew exactly where there little encounter was heading it's exactly why she kept her stance in the doorway. His eyes raked over her lips and she licked at them, suddenly dry.

"If you want something...don't drag it out. Just take it." Her thick lips pursed as Dom pressed his body to hers in the doorway.

"I think I'll drag it out as long as I want to." He fisted his hand in her damp hair and demandingly brought her head closer to his. She closed her eyes in complete submission to him. Dom had every intention to leave her flushed and wanting him but as she stood completely surrendered to him, body pulsing beneath his he couldn't leave. Not when she looked that perfect ready for him to do what he pleased with her. He leaned in and made sure his breath could be felt on her skin. He kissed the side of her mouth and hovered over her lips. She finally opened her eyes, telling him what she wanted with her chocolate orbits. Her smile seductively and inviting, she met him halfway as their lips fused together in a passionate kiss. Her mouth opened to his tongue's probing. They both moaned, the taste of the other setting their senses on fire. Parting for air in small intervals, they continued to explore the other's mouth, tongues entwined Dom released her wet hair from his hand and traced the length of her shoulder down her arms and linked his fingers with her. Their pace languid and sensual, Dom's other hand traced the space her towel ended on her thighs making Letty gasp into his mouth and tilt her head back in pleasure. She wrapped her free hand around his neck deepening the hungry kiss more, not caring if her towel fell or not. Dom pulled away first though, worried he may rush Letty into something she wasn't ready for, as much fun as it was.

"We should stop before we go too far Let." She only frowned and bowed her head as he stepped away from her. She folded her arms and nodded her head.

"Letty, what's wrong?"

"Is it because I'm ...you know inexperienced."  
Dom was shocked at Letty words and how shy she looked clinging to herself in her bedroom. Did she feel like he rejected her?

"No Letty, and I wouldn't call that inexperienced. That was by far the most mine blowing kiss I've ever had. And I've kissed a lot..."

"I get it Dom." She pushed his chest with her small hands.

"I actually came to see if you'd come over for dinner, Mia is doing lasagna."

"Oh really then you know I'm there."

"Kay' I'll let myself out."  
She nodded and allowed him to pass.

"Letty, one more thing."

"Mm." He kissed her again quickly before he left. Savouring his taste on her she licked her lips and smiled to herself.

**A/N: Next world's most interesting dinner.**


	5. Dinner time Letty is served

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed. This is the last chapter, I never meant for it to be more than a one shot but I kept getting ideas and readers seemed to want more but I wanna focus on First love, fast love. So thanks again.**

XO

Just like a trophy.

Chapter five- Dinner time...Letty is served.

Still experiencing the waves of pleasure of her and Dom's make out session in the doorway of her room, Letty took a few minutes to compose herself before opening the front door of the Toretto's home. Her hair still wet from her shower was purposely combed in front of her face concealing the red blotches on her cheeks and swollen lips. It was like she could still feel his lips on her, his tongue probing hers and his fingers tips teasingly gliding over her exposed thigh. The idea of touching him again made her heart rate accelerate. She had never known how good of a kisser he was, until she had experienced it firsthand. She would never be able to go back having tasted the delectable Dominic Toretto.

Mia was the first one to greet her and as she rounded the corner she saw Dom sitting next to an empty chair. His arm wrapped around the back of the chair and grinned at her.

"Sit next to me Let, so we could finish that discussion, you know."  
Letty glared at him before obliging to his request. She didn't need to be asked twice; she wanted his scent in her nose and feel the warmth of his body heat on her skin. She also wanted his tongue in her throat but decided to pace herself. Both Vince and Mia found it strange that Letty listened to Dom.

"So where's Tony?" Letty asked breaking the silence.

"He's at the garage, might not be home in a while." Dom answered, allowing his eyes to linger on Letty's bare shoulder way too long.

Mia dished out her meal and within Letty's third bite she felt Dom's hand slowly rubbing her thighs. It wasn't Letty's fault that half her closet was shorts. She thought she could manage the slight redness of her cheek and her rising temperature but as his hand went higher her composure went out the window. She involuntarily clamped her legs together hissing silently before turning to Dom who looked amused not meeting her eyes. Letty knew she should have stopped him but it felt too good to stop she suddenly lost interest in her dinner and focused on Dom's finger inching closer to her centre. Vince and Mia were speaking but Letty couldn't comprehend what they were saying just the bliss of his hands on her. Dom teasingly rubbed his fingers over her center, Letty's body shook and her knees buckled sharply against the table. A small cut appeared on her knees and as the blood appeared at her finger tips Dom's hand fell away as the table erupted in questions.

"Letty! I asked if you were okay."

"I'm fine, just nicked by knee on the table. I've been through worst. I'll go clean up."

Trying to play it off cool Letty hurried to the bathroom upstairs her legs nearly gave away. After wiping her small wound she splashed her face with cold water and sat on the counter. She knew if she didn't come back straight away that he would come looking for her and that was exactly what she wanted.

As predicted the door swung open and Dom came in.

"Took you long enough!" She pulled him between her thighs and begun kissing up his neck.

"Letty are you okay? I came here to make sure you're okay."

"You came to finish what you started. And I'm telling you to finish it!"

She kissed his lips with more force than he anticipated, catching Dom off guard he gripped at her thighs and pushing his growing erection into her. Her kisses became feverish and more urgent as her hands tried to undo his belt buckle.

"Letty we can't."

Letty whipped her hand and slapped his check?"

"What the hell was that for?"

"Why do you keep getting me worked up and stopping right before we get somewhere, is this your game?"

"It's not a game...look Letty if we...do this it may change things."

"Dom are you serious? What do you think I'll suddenly want to be your girlfriend? You do don't you? Dom I'm not an idiot, if you want me it won't be that easy...you're gonna have to work for me."

"Like what… some kind of trophy."

"Yes Dom, just like a trophy. Now shut up and kiss me until I can't breathe."

**XO**

**_A/N: I think it was clear in the movies that Dom wasn't a one-woman kinda guy but he always seemed to come back Letty as in LB he left the skanks the minute she came in. _**

**_Thanks again for reading, sorry it was short I'll most likely go back and edit the last scene probably right it out._**


End file.
